


Happy's Watchful Nights

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Short, Unrequited Love, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy wakes in the night and thinks about his two best friends. One-sided HappyxLucy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy's Watchful Nights

Happy wiggled out from underneath Natsu's arm. The night air flowing in from the open window wafted passed him smelling like sakura and fresh water. He smiled and began flying happily. He stared down at his best friend. His pink hair was strewn about, his mouth agape with some drool pooling on the right corner. He had always been there for him ever since his birth. Happy loved him as a brother; though he had actually acted more like a father. However, since Lucy's arrival Happy had begun to grow another strong attachment.

His wings carried him closer to the sleeping girl. Hovering a mere centimeter above the bed, Happy gazed at her sleeping form. Her face was relaxed and peaceful, a small flush upon her cheeks. Happy knew that his love could never be. Of course, he knew he was an exceed. And even if he wasn't, why would Lucy ever pick him? So many others where there for her to choose from. Though his love would never be returned, he was content being this close to her. He could stay by her side in friendship, and even have the privilege of her sleeping face every so often. Satisfied, he laid back down beside Natsu on the floor and drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short. I just had to write something, anything. This was just the first thing I thought of. Yes, I know it is a weird pairing. When I wrote this I did actually ship it, but now it is held in my crack ship vault. Long live Nalu


End file.
